


Just Out of Reach

by thefantasmickah



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Crush, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasmickah/pseuds/thefantasmickah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon Chloe found herself going up against Aubrey in small ways, subtly defying her. She felt a little bit like Gretchen going up against Regina, though maybe that wasn't the best comparison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie on Saturday and this had to happen.

She was annoying. She was rude and slightly abrasive. But despite all that, there was just _something_ about that girl in the quad who dared to insult the very sanctity of a cappella.

“Aca-scuse me?” Aubrey had scoffed after the girl left their booth. But all Chloe could think was about how disappointed she was when the girl said she couldn't sing.

* * *

 

With Aubrey's head so far up her ass Chloe wasn't even sure a lighthouse could save her from crashing so Chloe took matters into her own hands. The Bellas needed some good, fresh talent to have any hope of beating The Treble Makers in competition.

She was burning off some steam, or making some steam, in the showers with Wesley, or was it Brian, after class one day when she heard the purest voice echo off the tile walls. She couldn't help herself, it was her duty as a Bella, as well as a lover of female _voices_ , to figure out who the person was singing, and to invite them to the auditions. It was only right.

She ripped open the plastic shower curtain, any desire to hide her body long dealt with through years of being surrounded by females in various states of undress because of choirs and competitions and even a brief stint in her high school's spring musical. When she saw the girl from before, she couldn't help herself, “So you can sing!”

The girl looked horrified, why, Chloe wasn't certain. It wasn't like she had anything she needed to hide, her voice was remarkable and her body wasn't bad either. The other girl sputtered and tried to cover herself up ineffectively. Chloe tried not to let her gaze wander. “I'm naked!”

“Sing! Sing with me.” Chloe was so excited, she wasn't going to let this one go.

“But--”

“I won't leave until you sing with me.”

To say that after that moment Chloe was smitten, wouldn't even be the half of it.

 

* * *

 

She dumped Adam, Steve, _whatever_ , shortly after she first sang with Beca in the showers. “It's just not working. You know I was only using you for sex.”

He had just shrugged, he could find someone else who was more willing with little problem. Had she been a different sort of person that might have bothered her, but she was too focused on winning. Whether it was winning as the Bellas or winning an entirely different game left some to be determined.

 

* * *

 

Fast friends. That's what Chloe had said to Beca that night after initiation. Beca had winked and commented on how Chloe had already seen her naked, so they already broke that barrier down. Chloe couldn't help the smirk that followed, yes she had. But she had sobered because she realized that she probably should be fighting a battle with herself over wanting to kiss Beca right then and there. She knew there were rules against Bellas and Trebles getting together, but there were none about two Bellas, there was probably never any need for it.

She swallowed her desire and pushed forward. Fast _friends._

* * *

 

Beca wasn't annoying. Beca wasn't rude. Maybe she was slightly abrasive, but Chloe could tell that was a front that Beca put on to keep people from getting close. Chloe could also tell that there was a huge part of Beca that just wanted to belong to something and to find people who would love her for who she really was, not just what she put on. They had that in common, though Chloe would never admit it.

Soon Chloe found herself going up against Aubrey in small ways, subtly defying her. She felt a little bit like Gretchen going up against Regina, though maybe that wasn't the best comparison. Would that make Beca like Cady? Either way, asserting her independence from Aubrey, however slight, was liberating. She had Beca to thank for that.

There was just something so fresh about Beca's take on a cappella. And ever since that day in the showers, Chloe knew that she wanted to pick Beca's mind further for ideas of what they should sing because with Beca, Chloe _knew_ they could win. If only she could convince Aubrey of that fact.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Chloe.” Beca sat next to her during the opening of their rehearsal.

“Hi.” Chloe smiled, she couldn't decide if she liked sitting next to Beca more than sitting slightly further away because those were the times that Beca always seemed to throw her looks of exasperation regarding Aubrey.

“Can I talk to you after practice?”

Chloe looked at Beca and tried to read her expression but was unable to figure anything out, “Sure. What about?”

“Just some--”

“Okay, girls!” Aubrey's voice broke through, interrupting their conversation. “Now, cardio!”

Beca looked at Chloe apologetically, “Later.” She mouthed.

Chloe couldn't wait.

 

* * *

 

“I mean, don't you think Aubrey is kind of running The Bellas to the ground?”

Chloe sipped on her coffee, rehearsal had finally ended and she and Beca were sitting outside her favourite coffee shop just on the outskirts of campus. “I suppose that depends...” While she didn't completely approve of all that Aubrey was doing, her loyalties were to old friends first-and-foremost.

“She's not willing to listen to anyone if they have a new idea.”

“The old set lists have always worked in the past, Beca.” Chloe didn't like this.

“To an extent. But we can only be as good as we are daring.”

“She doesn't want to lose.” _Nor do I. But lose what exactly?_

“She's not really convincing me of that.”

“Look,” Chloe sighed and put down her cup, “You don't know Aubrey like I do. I'm sure she has her reasons for what she's doing with The Bellas. She's doing what she thinks is best.”

The look Beca gave her was startling. “I'm sure you think so, but don't for one second think that we can win like this. If that's really what you both want, you're going about it the wrong way.”

Chloe just looked at Beca, this wasn't at all how she would have liked for this to go, “I suppose.”

“I think you're just afraid. Of standing up to her. Of actually achieving what you want.”

Chloe stood up and looked at Beca before grabbing her coffee, “You have no idea. And I think you feel it too, Beca. Don't lie to yourself.” She turned to leave. “I'll mention it to Aubrey, but don't expect her to change.”

“Who knows,” Beca called after her, “People can surprise you.”

 

* * *

 

When they gathered in a circle to share something secret about themselves, Chloe almost told Beca how she had come to feel about her. But she paused and let the moment pass. It wasn't time yet. Maybe it would never be time.

Beca smiled at her then and she felt herself respond in kind.

Well, _maybe_ after the finals. _Then_ she would tell her.


End file.
